


灾难邂逅

by az90971



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

一直以来，十五岁的神罗雇佣兵克劳德 斯特莱夫都会反复做一个噩梦，在这个噩梦里，他总会在家乡尼泊尔海姆的山路上遇到一只白发恶鬼，而那个恶鬼似乎还对他说过什么，但具体的话语却没有被克劳德记住。那个噩梦自他进入神罗公司以后便日渐清晰，不过，此刻正处于黑暗中的列兵斯特莱夫可不想回忆那个梦，他急需要对付的是目前的‘窘境’。  
尽管一直在安慰自己这只是个‘整人游戏’，但克劳德始终不能接受自己现在的状态。被加了‘黑暗’魔法，还穿着女装坐在某街区公园的长椅上，而他被折腾成这样只是因为他输了某个赌。啧，往好一些的地方想，现在是晚上，大概自己这个鬼样子不会被熟人认出来，最好不要被认出来，尤其是自己在这个城市里的同乡。

在等待黑暗魔法失效的时间里，克劳德老实得坐在长椅上思考着自己的人生。啧，十五年的人生中自己究竟遇到过什么好事，似乎没有多少，而这十五年中所遇到最坏的事情就是撞见了那只白色恶鬼，那是自己在尼泊山路上行走时候的事情，具体是为了什么去尼泊山，已经记不太清楚了，似乎是为了证明自己有胆子在夜里走山路。  
“嘿，小姑娘，一个人吗？”  
正在克劳德专心思考以打发时间的时候，他听到了不熟悉的声音。起初他以为是他的同阶做假声来跟他开玩笑，但很快他就从声音和语气判断出来，那两个家伙只是普通的夜游市民，而他，一个十五岁的神罗雇佣兵居然被认定成可拐带的迷途少女，啧，问候他们全家！如果克劳德能看到，他早就对对方报以老拳了，嗯，如果他能看到……  
摇头否认后，克劳德‘规矩’得坐在原处。按照他的想法，在远处观察的他的同阶以及主动提供给他女装的队长一定会及时出来‘救’他，但事实却令他失望……好吧，他必须失望，不然他就不会有机会再和那只白色恶鬼相遇……鬼知道那些应该在远处观察他窘态的同阶们都死到哪里去了，居然在他被‘调戏’的时候没有出现。

只要再等一会儿，等‘黑暗’魔法失效，克劳德就能在第一时间扭断那只勾他下巴的手，但不知为什么，这次的‘黑暗’魔法的有效时间异常的长，啧，或许是心理原因吧。但不管怎样，克劳德现在可是面临被‘围攻’的窘境。  
“喂喂，不搭理老子是他妈的真哑巴了，还是看不起老子！”  
就在克劳德思考怎么摆脱这状况的时候，他的衣襟突然被揪起，看起来，一个家伙大概因为他的沉默态度而恼羞成怒了……啧，不被搭理就恼羞成怒了，这是什么纯情片里的桥段……当然了，面对这种情况，克劳德并没有等着谁来救他，如果有人会来救他，那人早就应该出现了。在被揪起领子的时候，凭直觉的克劳德一把钳住对方的手腕，随后一膝盖顶了过去，尽管看不见，但这个已经受训一年的金发士兵还是自持可以对付这种情况，就算是在看不到的情况下，何况他幼年时在老家也没少打架。在战术课上，讲师介绍过如何依照声音的来源方位来判断敌人的位置及其行动，虽然那只是理论，但真要运用自如还需要大量的实践，而且是在不丢命的前提下的实践。在击中了骚扰他的人的小腹后，克劳德就再没有占到什么便宜，他现在可以做的就是在对方的辱骂声中乱挥手臂，直到他的头发被抓住……  
“臭婊子！”  
抓着克劳德头发的家伙骂着。而直到此时，克劳德都没有出声，或许就算是在陌生人面前，他都不想被当成是异装癖变态。

有时候，所谓的‘命运的相遇’并不如听上去那么美好。就比如现在，在克劳德束手无则的时候，有人为被人骚扰的克劳德解了围，而且还顺手叫来了巡逻的治安兵将那两个家伙以骚扰他人的罪名带走。  
“你没事吗？”替克劳德解围的人问。  
“……”依旧没有出声，克劳德点点头。此刻他祈祷为他解围的人尽快离开，就像一个真正的‘做好事不留名’的家伙一样。  
“你……”  
似乎，克劳德听到了对面的家伙的嗤笑，虽然很轻微，但是他还是听到了，好吧，就当是他神经过敏吧。  
替克劳德解围的萨菲罗斯的轻笑声并不是没有来由的，他认识面前这个金发家伙，即使对方穿了女装。

在很多年前，萨菲罗斯还没有成为‘神罗英雄’之前只是一名普通的特种兵，那时候对乌泰的战争还没有发动，他也是仅仅是执行一些一般任务。某次，他因为任务的关系而去了尼泊尔海姆，他出生的地方，并且在尼泊山上‘邂逅’了一个怎么看就是‘倔强’二字代言人的孩子，而如今那孩子正穿着女装站在他面前。没记错的话，这傻孩子叫‘克劳德 斯特莱夫’，目前的身份是去年入伍的雇佣兵。至于自己为什么能记住这家伙的长相和名字，那只能说那家伙的‘倔强’给自己留下了太深的印象。明明没什么能力却要装作强大，而且还有那不合群的性格，还有那种想要变强的心境……嗯，是个努力着的‘傻’孩子……

“你叫什么名字？”决定继续‘逗逗’对方的萨菲罗斯问。  
“克……克劳德迪亚……”无奈，克劳德只能尖着嗓子说，那声音他听着都觉得好笑。  
“这么晚了，你为什么一个人在这里，还有你看不见吗。”萨菲罗斯忍着笑，他当然知道克劳德看不见，因为那‘黑暗’魔法在他眼中是相当明显的。  
“我……我在等人……”克劳德已经忍不下去了，为什么那个‘救’了他的家伙还不离开！为什么他的同阶们没有及时出现！为什么！  
“有那个人的联络方式吗，已经很晚了，他还没有出现，这让我很不放心。”萨菲罗斯故作关心的说，“联络那人之后，我可以派人护送你过去找他，如果他暂时不能过来的话。毕竟你的眼睛不方便。”  
“不用了，谢谢您，我继续在这里等他就可以了。”克劳德继续假声说话，不过，他已经快要装不下去了。此时，他真想把实情和盘托出，什么打赌输了之类的话，谁爱笑就笑去吧！怎么也比在这里‘演戏’强！  
“如果再有人来骚然你怎么办，留你这样一个姑娘在这里实在是太危险了。”萨菲罗斯故意加重‘姑娘’的读音，“既然刚刚帮助了你，我就只能继续做好人了。”  
说着，萨菲罗斯拽起克劳德手，不由分说的将对方拖进自己的车里，并以护送盲女回家为理由，将‘克劳德迪亚’强行带走。当然了，如果有可能，第二天的媒体上又会多了一条萨菲罗斯热心关怀市民的消息。但是，目前正被神罗英雄‘关怀’的克劳德内心中却在大叫‘救命’。

克劳德 斯特莱夫从没有想过光明对一个人来说究竟是多重要，但这种严肃的问题还是留着以后再慢慢思考，目前克劳德想的最多的是为什么神罗要将‘全状态免疫道具’做成缎带样子，每次装配的时候都让人无比不爽，而那究竟是不是斯卡莱特的恶趣味就不得而知了。不过就算作战时候装配也会有头盔挡着，说起来也不算丢人，但那个缎带的样子克劳德不喜欢，绝对的，不喜欢。

“克劳德迪亚小姐，可以下车了。”就在克劳德专心思考的时候，车停下来，之后便是萨菲罗斯‘温柔’的声音。  
“这是什么地方……”故作扭捏地问道，克劳德让自己的样子更像一个小姑娘，而不是一个打架不要命的士兵。  
“需要我搀扶你下来吗。”虽然这么说着，但萨菲罗斯却是将克劳德拽出后座的。  
“等一下！”妄图挣脱的克劳德抗拒着，但他还是在黑暗中被拉进了某个房间……事后他才知道，当天他被带去的是萨菲罗斯的私人宅邸……


	2. Chapter 2

被萨菲罗斯‘拽’进宅邸的克劳德一路上都是抗拒的，虽然那并没有什么用。他并不清楚自己被带到了什么地方，只凭感觉来说，应该是室内……但愿不是兵营，否则自己这身丢人的打扮将会一个‘笑柄’……可自己究竟是被带到了什么，克劳德预测不到。  
终于，拽着他手臂的手松开了，暂时‘自由’的克劳德趔趄了几步终于站稳。  
“先生你不能这样，我现在需要尽早回去。”勉强让自己的情绪镇定的克劳德说着，他已经快控制不住自己的‘女声’了。  
“我想你并没有在等什么人，小姐。”  
低头看着面前的这个傻孩子，萨菲罗斯依旧是忍笑的……究竟是谁给这家伙打扮的，金色的双麻花辫，带有蕾丝袖口的淡紫色长裙，‘美中不足’的是那双军靴暴露了克劳德的真实身份，不过，这个小‘漏洞’可以忽视。思索着，萨菲罗斯认为太早点破这家伙的身份似乎没有什么乐趣，既然这家伙的被施于的失明状态还没有消退，那就再稍微玩一下好了。  
“像你这样的小姑娘为什么会一个在那里，还身处黑暗中。”萨菲罗斯让自己的语气听上去真的是‘关切’，而不是‘嘲笑’，“你想喝点什么吗。”  
“不……不用先生……我……”克劳德已经开始有些焦急了，为什么‘黑暗’还没有消退。  
“你的嘴唇已经干了。”说着，萨菲罗斯毫无预兆地触及了对方的下唇，用他未戴手套的手。  
“你要干什么！”突如其来的触摸吓到克劳德，而这次‘惊吓’则使他的声音也变回了‘正常’。  
“小姐，你的声音听上去有些不对劲。”萨菲罗斯尽力让自己不要笑出来了。  
“我不是什么小姐！”克劳德终于不能再装下去了。  
“那么你只是一个女装癖的家伙了。”这一次，萨菲罗斯触及了对方的脖子，将克劳德的军牌拎了出来，“看起来，你还是个士兵。”  
“啧，我只是打赌输了，这是惩罚游戏！”克劳德挥着手臂，以图让对方远离自己，“这下你满意了吧！别整老子了！”  
“这样对你的救命恩人说话吗。”  
萨菲罗斯轻笑着，看起来这小家伙已经把自己的声音忘记了，不过，那也是自然的，自己和这小家伙并没有太多接触。他们之间的所谓的‘关系’不过就是尼泊山的那次偶遇而已，而且这小家伙来神罗以后根本就没有机会单独和自己见面。凝视着已经恼羞成怒的克劳德，萨菲罗斯在想，如果再用这小子当一次龙的诱饵的话，这小子大概就会一辈子记住他了，说不定下辈子也不会忘记。

尽管有些恼怒，但克劳德却觉察出那个声音很熟悉，似乎在什么地方听过。这声音有点像那个电视上的神罗英雄……不，不可能，神罗英雄怎么会闲的来调戏一个陌生‘姑娘’……

“你真的不是个小姑娘吗。”银发英雄决定继续‘逗’下去，“就是声音有点奇怪，你感冒了吗？”  
“当然不是！走开，我要回去了！”向外挥动手臂，克劳德希望对方可以让出一条路让自己摸黑回去……这个‘黑暗’魔法效果为什么这么久，实在是不合常理……  
“那么你就是个女装癖的雇佣兵。”萨菲罗斯躲开来自克劳德的又一次‘攻击’。  
“老子不是！”  
就在第二次拨出去的时候，克劳德的手腕被抓住，随后他被推按在墙壁上，他的腿也被对方抵住……啧，看不到真是不方便……挣扎着，克劳德在克制自己叫出来的冲动，这个时候应该冷静，冷静得想如何摆脱这个尴尬的局面。  
“看起来，你真的不是姑娘。”  
“把你的手拿来！”  
克劳德喊着，但他的胸膛和下体还是被检查式的摸了，而且对方还‘手法娴熟’。更为让克劳德不满的是，对方居然还将他军牌上刻着的名字和部队番号念了出来。  
“你果然是个十足的小笨蛋，下次找个时间告诉我，你是怎么输掉赌局的。”  
萨菲罗斯在对方耳边说着，但克劳德回应他的只有一个‘呸’。

多年以后，问及克劳德对萨菲罗斯的印象的时候，克劳德依旧只用一个‘呸’回答，即使是当着已经成为他唯一同居人的萨菲罗斯的面。  
不过，现在不是‘多年以后’，现在依旧是克劳德那噩梦般的‘至黑之夜’。被黑暗包围的时候，克劳德 斯特莱夫每个毛孔都是紧张的，而在他身上触摸的那只手就像是某种令人恶心的生物一样，带着惹人反感的热度和力道，抚摸着他的下体。克劳德无法挣脱，被对方固定在头上的双手像是被带有温度的金属钳一般的令他动无法挣脱，令他不能做出有效反抗。越是无法挣脱，克劳德就越是紧张，紧张到一时间连辱骂都忘记了。

“异装癖的士兵，告诉我，你为什么要打赌。”萨菲罗斯嘲讽着，“你是故意输掉的吗。”  
“混蛋！我早说了我不是异装癖！”克劳德吼着，愤怒和窘迫使他的脸红得像被人掌掴过一样。  
“认真的小家伙，你是怎么通过心理测试进入军队的？”萨菲罗斯隔着内裤摸着对方的男根，一条真正的女式内裤……故意的，萨菲罗斯将克劳德一侧的睾丸拨弄出内裤的包围，而内裤的蕾丝边‘正好’勒到金发孩子双卵中间，这让克劳德不适，但同时，这也让克劳德有了一种‘奇妙’的感觉。  
“要你管！放开我！”扭动着腿，克劳德作着挣脱的努力，但这动作却像是一种‘被摸舒服的反应’。  
“有反应了吗？”放开对方的阴茎，萨菲罗斯转而去摸克劳德的大腿。  
“才没有！”克劳德紧张得喊着，“放开我！变态！”  
“对救命恩人就这么没有礼貌吗？”萨菲罗斯捏了一把克劳德的大腿，“不想以身相许的回报我的恩情吗。”  
“滚你的恩情！放老子走！不然让你后悔一辈子！”  
“要后悔一辈子的是你，克劳德 斯特莱夫。”  
“啧……”在听见对方在耳边说出自己的名字的时候，克劳德突然感到真正的‘害怕’。如果这个家伙将自己这个德行告知神罗会如何，就算不会因违反门禁被处分，光是自己这身女装就已经够上个笑料了。  
“小混蛋，你决定要感谢我了吗。”  
“……”沉默着，克劳德的大脑在飞快得思索措辞……他不愿意恳求对方，更不想答应对方什么过分的要求，如果那家伙向他勒索，他的津贴大概不会够付个零头的，至于其他要求，克劳德不愿意去想……  
“那么……我就收取合理的报酬了……”  
“他妈的！你…………唔！！”

那晚，克劳德所在的小队的队长本来和其他士兵一起在远处看着克劳德的窘态，他们忍着笑，‘监视’着广场喷泉边的克劳德的一举一动。如果按一开始约定的，半小时一到，他们就来把克劳德接回去，并将宝贵的眼药‘赏赐’给这个倒霉的金发家伙。但就在那几个幸灾乐祸的家伙正打算去买啤酒的时候，他们突然接到了上级的命令，说某个街区发生了状况，需要立即去支援。命令来的突然，以至于他们根本没有时间顾及还独自留在广场上的‘克劳德迪亚’。而当任务结束后，赶回广场的队长找到了依旧坐在原地的‘克劳德迪亚’，只是这时的克劳德的‘黑暗’已经自然解除了。  
“哦……嘿，抱歉，兄弟……紧急任务……不过是虚惊一场，已经交给当班的人去处理了……”抱着头盔的队长解释着，“你……没事吧。”  
“当然没事了！”  
一瞬间，队长觉得面前这金发家伙似乎快哭了，但那家伙脸上更多的表情是愤怒。  
“没事就好……呃，回去吧。”队长示好般的拍拍克劳德的手臂，“谁让你小子输了赌呢。”  
“啧。”  
带着满脸的愤恨，克劳德一把扯下自己的假发，疾步离开，但很快他又走了回来。  
“我的衣服！”他向让他独自等了很久的队长嚷道。  
“呃……我的外套借你……”队长紧张地说……在今晚之前，他从未见过这样的克劳德，愤怒又羞涩……当然了，他也不会去问这几小时的时间里，克劳德身上究竟发生了什么。

回到宿舍，克劳德完全不顾同僚的嘲笑，径直去了浴室。在浴室里，他奋力的冲洗着自己，甚至是想要连今天的回忆一起冲洗掉一样。  
当晚，克劳德又梦见了那个白色恶鬼，那个纠缠了他整个童年的梦魇。熟悉的尼泊山，不熟悉的龙，以及就是‘混账’的代名词的白色恶鬼。睡梦中，克劳德不断的叫骂，以至于他的同宿不得不把他踹醒来阻止他的骂声。


	3. Chapter 3

此后的几日里，克劳德 斯特莱夫一直处于‘极度不好相处’的状态，仅仅一周时间内，他就三次因打架而进了训导室。如果不是他的队长极力为他开脱，他大概就会在禁闭室里常驻。  
“斯特莱夫，我想你最好休息一段时间。”  
在某次单独谈话中，队长出于好心的这么建议，但他的建议立即就被否定。克劳德极力坚决地说他并没有因女装而产生心理阴影，也没有因被队友弃之不顾而生气，他只是单纯地教训了他看不顺眼的家伙而已。无奈的，他的队长只能放弃对他进行任何有效的或无效的心理疏导。

“三次打架，两胜一负，你战斗力不错啊，小家伙。”  
“我不是小家伙！也别揉我头发！”在酒吧里，克劳德愤怒的拨开扎克 菲尔的手。  
“嘿！你小子最近脾气怎么这么爆。”扎克甩着手，“嗯……今天你请哥哥喝酒，哥哥给你当免费的心理导师。”  
“不需要。”克劳德喝着酒。  
“你到喝酒的年纪了没有。”故意逗着克劳德，扎克笑着说，“你这家伙还是比较合适喝果汁。”  
“啧！”金发士兵一口灌下了杯里剩下的酒。  
“别这么一副怒气冲天的样子。”扎克一把按住克劳德头，“跟哥哥我喝酒还不高兴点，我可是百忙之中抽出时间来陪你的。”  
“我又没有求你来陪我！”被按在吧台上的克劳德咬着牙说，“放开手！”  
“好吧好吧，坏脾气的小子。”扎克放开手，“以后在遇到讨厌的事情也不要来找哥哥我商量。”  
“我又不会有甩不掉的一夜情。”克劳德捋着自己的头发，“更不会在对上司恶作剧的时候被抓现行。”  
“嗯……说到上司……”扎克晃着杯子，“你小子想不想争取一个和萨菲罗斯同去执行任务的机会。”  
“萨菲罗斯？任务？”  
“和神罗英雄一起执行任务的机会。”扎克在克劳德耳边小声说着，“这可是内部消息。”  
“啧……一般士兵的任务都是被安全部门直接分配的，哪里轮的到我‘争取’。”克劳德嗤笑着，“老子才不相信。”  
“这次要选优秀的士兵。”扎克继续低声说着，“是要经过严格的体能战术测验的。”  
“啧，老子不稀罕和萨菲罗斯一同执行任务。”  
“你小子还真敢说。”扎克嗤笑着，“……萨菲罗斯的签名照，要不要？亲笔签的。”  
“没兴趣。”  
“你这家伙啊……”

虽然说‘没兴趣’，但克劳德还是用当晚的酒账换取了‘萨菲罗斯的签名照片’。揣着照片回宿舍的路上，克劳德隐约发觉了什么……那晚‘救助’自己的家伙的声音似乎有点像‘萨菲罗斯’，但克劳德并不能确定，毕竟他只从电视和军队集会上听到了几次萨菲罗斯的声音，并不真切……不过，虽然克劳德对神罗英雄的声音记不清楚，但对于那只在尼泊山遇到的白发恶鬼的声音，他却记得清清楚楚，而那声音多少也有些像他可敬的‘恩人’……  
回到宿舍的时候，克劳德的同寝还没有回来。独自站在宿舍中，克劳德掏出英雄的照片，盯着照片看的时候，他突然有了一种奇怪的想法。神罗英雄就是那只白色恶鬼，因为他们的头发都是银色的，不过，克劳德马上又强硬的否定了自己的想法。不会有那么巧合的事情，不会的……再说了，他也不知道那只白色恶鬼的样貌，毕竟当时那个家伙带着头盔，那种神罗特种兵特有的头盔。

克劳德 斯特莱夫，今年十五岁，神罗雇佣兵一枚。在他短短的十五个年头的人生中，他遇到过不少次危机，而这次绝对是比到隔壁洛克哈特家偷塑身内衣还惊险的。  
在模拟训练室里，端着全自动步枪的克劳德面对着一个戴着头盔的全身黑色皮衣的‘少年’的全息影像，虽然这只是虚拟的东西，但却可以给于受测试者切实的打击。而且，那家伙所给于的‘压迫感’还是让克劳德不免紧张。不过，话说回来，那个被特种兵头盔遮住脸的家伙似乎看着有点眼熟，尤其是从头盔下缘‘露出’的银色头发。  
目前，克劳德正和其他参选的士兵一起进行巷战测试，通过测试的人才有资格参加由萨菲罗斯带领的特别行动小组。虽然克劳德目前对萨菲罗斯没有过多‘兴趣’，但他却想通过这次的测试来证明自己的实力，让自己离特种兵的头衔更近一步。在巷战中，克劳德所在的小队成功的击败了敌方小队，但却在离预定目标一步之遥的时候遇到这名黑衣特种兵。  
就在临时的队长做出了‘强行通过’的手势后，那名黑衣特种兵就冲了过来，以极快的速度砍向了队长……在连续干掉几名士兵后，那家伙的长刀劈向了克劳德……

“我19岁时候的资料居然还被保存着。”站在钢化玻璃后，萨菲罗斯俯视着训练室里一切。  
“用来测试年龄相近的士兵，您的资料是最好不过的。”站在银发特种兵身边的研究员说，“您认为呢？”  
“用来测试‘普通人’吗。”萨菲罗斯嗤笑着，“没有人可以通过，就算是特种兵也未必可以通过这样的测试。”  
“但是可以找出一些比较优秀的人。”  
“……”看着训练室，萨菲罗斯沉默了一会儿，之后他说，“等结束后，把相关资料传给我。”  
“是！”  
继续观战了一段时间，萨菲罗斯便离开了，当他离开的时候，训练室的黑衣特种兵正好用刀打落了克劳德的步枪。

现在的克劳德可算是‘孤军奋战’了，他的同伴，他的队长都已经被干掉了，而他现在也是武器脱手的状态，不过好在他还没有立即被击倒。在步枪脱手之后，他迅速的抽出了挂在腿上的拐。就在抽出拐的一瞬间，克劳德下意识地将面前的敌人与幼年时候遇到的‘白色恶鬼’重合。啧，不管那家伙是不是那只恶鬼，至少他现在可以有个‘报仇’的机会……

“小子，你究竟在为什么拼命。”两周后，在军队酒吧中，扎克问坐在一旁的克劳德，“哥哥该表扬你居然还能撑个3分钟吗。”  
“4分27秒。”克劳德喝着酒。  
“好吧……不过，我还得提醒你，是否能成为特种兵还和本身的体质有关……”  
“已经不重要了！”撴下酒杯，已经有了醉意的克劳德说，“只要能揍那家伙怎么都可以！”  
“那家伙？”  
“啧……没什么……”克劳德摇摇头，“再来一杯！”  
“你够了！”扎克按下克劳德手，“你喝的够多了！”  
“别管我！你又不是我亲爹！”  
“老子可以认你做干儿子。”强夺走克劳德酒杯，扎克将对方拽下吧椅并扛出了酒吧。当然了，他没有忘记付酒钱。  
“滚！”被扛着的克劳德挣扎着，“放我下来！我要吐了！”  
“吐了就给老子洗衣服！”  
最终，克劳德还是忍住了，毕竟他不是个喜欢洗衣服的家伙。


End file.
